1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention described herein pertain to the field of computer systems. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, one or more embodiments of the invention enable a user to create multiple non-redundant views using metadata targeted at a specific audience that comprises language, regional, regulatory and/or cultural specific values.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current systems comprise storing data associated with multiple languages using techniques that are memory and labor intensive. These systems do not take advantage of values that are identical in each language and do not allow for metadata to vary based on a target audience. Internationalization efforts to date allow for language, country and locale variations, but do not allow for further subdivisions based on regional, regulatory, cultural variations and do not allow for easy creation of views having locale specific metadata. For example, when providing a view of data targeted for a particular audience there is no easy method of implementing table and field name metadata targeted at multiple audiences. Hence, although the information displayed in a given table may be altered into a different language, creation of different views with different table and field names is currently a manual process.
For at least the limitations described above there is a need for a system that enables a user to easily provide audience specific metadata comprising language, regional, regulatory and/or cultural specific values per layer without redundant effort.